So I creep
by FallenAngelGM
Summary: Maka can't stop thinking about Soul. As she wakes up in the middle of the night, she decides to confront him with lustful desires...


So I creep…  
><em>A SOUL EATER SoMa fanfiction (Soul x Maka)<br>By G. Michel a.k.a. __Fallen'ArcAngel & __FallenAngelGM_

Maka couldn't stop thinking about Soul. During the years they've know each other, their bonds were solid as steel and could withstand anything and more. But lately, Maka's desires were uprising from the bottom of her heart for every time her eyes met her weapon's. She looked at him, but not as the same way anymore, not as a partner, not as a great friend. She wanted more of him, she wanted him to look at her just the way as she thought of him. And for that, she had to do the first step.

It was midnight. Nocturnal silence ruled the apartment. Everyone was asleep other than the grainy television still on. Maka was laid down on the couch after watching a movie, but the television's noise slowly got reason over her sleep.

"Where am I?" She asked herself drowsily. "Oh, right... movie... Soul could have woke me up... Damn him..."

She stood and walked slowly to her room. She slid the door open only to discover a male silhouette was lying down on her bed. Her eyes jumped and she recognized him anywhere, even in the dark. It was Soul.

"What the hell is he doing in my bed?" She shouted in a hush.

Soul never invaded the privacy of her room before, no matter what. For him to have done such a feat, it had to be very necessary as the meister believed. She went to Soul's room and slid the door slowly to realize the reason of his actions: Blair. The magical cat was sleeping in his bed. By the looks of it, the magical cat was hoping to some "fun" with the scythe boy.

Maka closed the door and walked back to her room. She stood by the door frame. "He could have had his ways with her and I wouldn't have noticed a darn thing..." She thought. "And yet, he chose to sleep here." Those last words made her smile.

She entered her room and locked her door. Maka walked to the bedside and lit up her soft-light lamp. Soul didn't awaken. He was only wearing red jogging pants. Maka's partner was shirtless and her eyes wouldn't let go of the wonderful and well-shaped beauty in front of her. Her hands started creeping his chest in a desiring way as she sat at his side. It was so firm and solid; that aroused her thoughts in a sensual way. Her fingers traveled across his scar. She used to feel pain every time she saw it, but now she believed how hot and attractive he was with it. A smile of lust and desire drew on her face. Her heart was beating fast, too fast. Her breath became excited. The feelings she had for Soul had to be unleashed or else, she would come to regret. There was no turning back, but she had no regret pressing on either.

The blond meister jumped on him. Soul was abruptly woken up grunting.

"Maka, what the hell"? He shouted. His mind clicked in a second. Oh, right... This is your room. Look, it's because..."

"Blair, I know." She smiled in sexy wait. "She is still sleeping in your room. I don't think she'll be out of it for the whole night."

"Damn that cat..." Soul scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'll give your bed back... I'll sleep on the couch."

Soul's upper body was about to get up, but Maka laid her hands on his shoulders and rest her weapon back on her bed.

"Maka?" He eyed her cluelessly.

"Do you know what time is it, Soul?" She asked seductively.

"About midnight...?"

"No, it isn't." She replied with the same tone in her voice. "I don't know for you... but for me, it's time that I drop the act..."

Maka kissed him on his left cheek softly and approached the young man's ear whispering words that made Soul flushed as bright as his crimson eyes were.

"You're not serious?" Soul looked surprised, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

She licked her weapon from his collarbone to his neck leaving a tempting moan. That gesture made him tremble with passion. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Her olive green eyes met Soul's blood ones. "Stop me if you want, but it's going to be one hell of a lost for you. Besides, I think your friend downstairs is 'hardly' agreeing with me."

He looked at his meister. Despite the jokes and the teasing and even the arguments, he always thought of her as beautiful. Her smile was his joy and his heart longed for her. He knew it all along their roads would intertwined someday. He was just too cool to admit it. He didn't want to look like a dog barking for a bone. He had hope to make the first step, but it seemed she cut him to that part.

She was beautiful right now he believed. "No, even more than that..." he corrected himself. Right now, Soul could only find three words to describe her.

"Crazy, sexy, and of course... Cool", his mind spoke as a grin of sensual hunger drew on his lips.

And he loved every aspect of this sensual Maka.

His body let go the tension he had. This was going to be the most lustful night of this life, and he had to be the coolest to Maka, from his point of view, the craziest, sexiest and coolest girl he ever met. Most of all, he knew he couldn't be with another girl than her, just as Maka couldn't see herself with another guy than her bad boy.

Maka approached his face. "That's more like it..." Her arm reached for the lamp and her fingers shut the room back to darkness leaving only the light of the grinning and twisted moon blessing them. A passionate and juicy kiss ignited lustful gestures from Soul and Maka. They had waited a long time for this moment and their bodies expressed how long they needed this.

"Maka..." They parted away for their kiss.

"What is it?" She wore hungry eyes wanting her scythe boy more than ever.

"I'm sorry I didn't do the first steps. I'm always teasing you and all, perhaps worse... but in all honesty. I think of you as the coolest girl I've ever met; not only because of your attitude, your strength and all. But simply because..." He stopped for a few seconds. "I don't want any other girl at my side, no one except you. And I want to be the only guy in your life for you.

His words got to Maka's heart. She never thought he'd saw her as such, but she was more than happy. Nothing in this world would surpass this golden moment from her point of view.

"All I want to say is... I... I lo-"

The blond meister shut him with a finger on his soft and wet lips. "Keep it for me... when you wake me up in the morning. Okay?"

Soul nodded and the lovers resumed their blissful kiss.

Soon, their hands would remove every piece of clothing of their bodies to unite and to spend this night as one to then sleep after hours of physical love to finally have Soul confess his devoted and loyal love to her blonde angel. But that would have to wait.

Right now, the lust was starting and their bodies were now doing the talking. For the hours to come.

-End-


End file.
